


misery & co.

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto travels to Tokyo to surprise his boyfriend for the weekend, but finds him sick with a stomach flu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	misery & co.

Bokuto jiggled the key in the lock. Akaashi’s door stuck if he didn’t wiggle it right, and his elderly neighbour would come out and glare at Bokuto if he made too much noise. For once, it opened easily, and Bokuto went inside.

He was technically breaking in, since Akaashi didn’t know he was coming, but he didn’t have to sneak around. Akaashi would be at work for another few hours, and then would come home and be pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend waiting for him. Or so Bokuto thought.

Akaashi lay on the couch, fast asleep. “Keiji?” Bokuto said. He didn’t stir. Bokuto set his bags down and moved closer. Akaashi’s glasses sat askew on his nose, and his hair was glued to his forehead with sweat. Bokuto brushed it back from his eyes; Akaashi’s skin was hot and sticky.

He opened his eyes. “Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinked, confused; Akaashi hadn’t called him _Bokuto-san_ since high school.

“Keiji? Are you okay?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows knitted together. “I must have fallen asleep.” His voice was thick with fatigue. “I left work early. I was going to work from home… oh, I feel terrible.”

“Here, sit up.” Bokuto helped him into an upright position. “You didn’t tell me you were sick!”

“I thought I was just tired… Koutarou, what are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you for the weekend,” Bokuto said. “Surprise!”

Akaashi grimaced. “I’m afraid I’m not going to be much fun.”

“Don’t be dumb, Keiji. Now I can take care of you.” He pulled Akaashi closer. “I’m glad I’m here.”

“I’m sorry that I’m—” Akaashi stopped abruptly and covered his mouth.

“Keiji?”

He managed to mutter, “Gonna be sick,” before gagging.

Bokuto moved fast, grabbing the plastic bag of snacks he had brought from the conbini and dumping it on the floor. He shoved the empty bag into Akaashi’s hands. He really, really hoped there wasn’t a hole in it.

Akaashi vomited as soon as he grabbed the bag. Bokuto sat next to him while he emptied his stomach. He carefully untied Akaashi’s tie, still around his neck, and undid the top buttons of his work skirt to give him room to breathe.

Once he could move, Bokuto helped him to the bathroom to get the rest out. He took the bag and tossed it down the trash chute in the hall.

He came back to find Akaashi shivering on the tile floor. “I think that’s all of it,” he said hoarsely.

Bokuto wet a towel and wiped Akaashi’s face with it. “Do you want to go to the doctor?”

“No. Some of the guys at work had a stomach flu last week. It’s probably that. I just need to rest.”

Bokuto was worried, but he trusted Akaashi. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He helped Akaashi out of the rest of his clothes and sat him down on the shower stool. Akaashi leaned against the wall while Bokuto got to work rinsing the sweat from his body. It was hard to find a good temperature; Akaashi’s body was too warm, but he shivered constantly. Bokuto felt the tension in his muscles and could tell he was in pain. He must have felt terrible, if he was letting Bokuto care for him. Normally, he’d shoo him away, saying he didn’t want Bokuto getting sick, too.

“It’s really bad, huh?” Bokuto said softly.

“Yeah.”

Bokuto dried Akaashi off, dressing him in sweats and throwing his dirty clothes in the laundry. Akaashi was lucky it was Friday; he could rest at home for the next two days.

“Do you want a painkiller?” Bokuto asked him. “Or tea?”

“Both, if you don’t mind.”

Bokuto kissed his cheek. “Of course not.”

They took Akaashi’s temperature while the water boiled: thirty-eight degrees even. “That’s high,” Bokuto said.

“I’ve always run hot.”

Bokuto winked. “Yeah, you have.”

Akaashi managed to roll his eyes.

Bokuto brought him ginger tea and a pill. Akaashi had to lay down after a few minutes because his head was spinning, but he kept both down.

“Will you tell me about your week?” he asked. “I don’t know how much I can talk, but I can listen.”

Bokuto didn’t mind. He never needed an excuse to talk.

Sometime during his story about the dog that was on his train, Akaashi fell asleep, mouth open. Bokuto sighed, stroking his legs.

When Bokuto got sick, it was a big deal. The team doctor always wanted to check him out, and he was given time off practice to recover. He knew it wasn’t the same for Akaashi. He hated taking sick days, insisting that it made him seem unreliable to his boss no matter how many times Bokuto told him that was crazy. It was progress, albeit small, that he even decided to work from home.

Someday, when Bokuto wasn’t living in a different city, when they were finally able to live together more than a few months of the year, Bokuto would take care of him. He’d make Akaashi stop apologizing when he needed help. He would make sure he never had to be alone when he felt like this again.

Akaashi stuttered awake. “Ugh, sick,” he muttered.

Bokuto grabbed another bag.

It was a rough night. Akaashi didn’t vomit again, and he even kept down some plain vegetable broth that Bokuto made him, but his temperature went up by half a degree. He told Bokuto not to worry, but Bokuto could tell from the slow, stiff way he moved that his body aches were getting worse.

Bokuto took him to bed at eleven, quietly playing a game on his phone until he was sure Akaashi was asleep. Then he passed out.

He was woken by a snuffling noise somewhere in the room. The clock on the nightstand told him it was 3:30 a.m.

As he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, he realized what the noise was: Akaashi was awake, and he was crying.

“Babe?” Bokuto rolled over to face him, his heart breaking when he saw the pained look on his face. “What’s the matter?”

Akaashi shook like he was frozen, though heat radiated off him like a furnace, and his t-shirt was soaked in sweat. “It’s n-noth—”

“Don’t say it’s nothing.”

Akaashi grimaced as a wave of pain washed over him. “It really hurts.”

“Your muscles?”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto knew the feeling, like working out every muscle in your body until they felt so weak you couldn’t move, but so sore you couldn’t relax.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi mumbled.

“Don’t be.”

Akaashi sobbed, curling in on himself. “Stomach cramps.”

“Come here.” Bokuto tucked him into his own body, wrapping an arm around Akaashi to hold him close. He laid one hand over the bottom of Akaashi’s stomach, hoping it would act like a heating pad and relieve his cramps.

Akaashi seemed to relax. Then he stiffened. “I need the bathroom.” Bokuto could tell from his voice it was urgent.

“Can you walk?”

Akaashi cried harder. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Bokuto didn’t wait. He scooped Akaashi up and carried him to the bathroom, making sure he wasn’t going to fall over before shutting the door. He waited in the living room until Akaashi was done.

Akaashi emerged looking a little less ill; his face was brighter where he had splashed water on it. “You’re still here.”

“Of course I am. Need me to carry you again?”

“No.”

Bokuto frowned. “Can I do it anyway?”

Akaashi gave him a tiny smile. “Okay.”

Bokuto woke up to Akaashi drooling all over his chest. He pressed a hand to his forehead. Hot, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. 

Akaashi woke up half an hour later. He looked up at Bokuto with bleary eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi. Feeling better?”

“Mm, a little. Not so sore.”

“That’s good. Do you think you can handle some plain toast?” Akaashi nodded. “Okay. Stay here.”

“You don’t have to—” 

Bokuto put a finger over his lips. “I want to.” He slipped out of bed but a hand caught his wrist before he could leave.

“Koutarou?”

“Yeah?” Bokuto turned back, bracing himself for the apology.

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Bokuto smiled and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead. “Thank you for letting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
